<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanders Sides AgeRe Oneshots by Kyetheclaim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813460">Sanders Sides AgeRe Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyetheclaim/pseuds/Kyetheclaim'>Kyetheclaim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Angsty-ish, Fluff, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Little Space, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Multi, Nico flores - Freeform, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Remy Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, emile picani - Freeform, mental health, thomas sanders - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyetheclaim/pseuds/Kyetheclaim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cause why not?- </p><p>You read the title,you know what’s going on-</p><p>Updated daily(try to)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey hey!you can give requests here bc I don’t update this a lot bc I’m lazy and never get ideas-</p><p>Reminders!:</p><p>-don’t give complex descriptions bc my brain is mostly always blank,tired,or dead so I won’t understand and that normally results in A:the request not being done, B:the person who suggested it getting upset, or C:me writing it and then the person points out I did it wrong.</p><p>-NOTHING. SEXUAL. There’s a huge difference between Age Regression,the coping mechanism,and Kink,such as DDLG,MDLB,and Age play. Dont recommend those,it makes me uncomfy and bings up way too many memories </p><p>-if I get around to your request,it’ll take between a day and a week to do it</p><p>-when you write your request,write all the characters you want in it,any ships you want,the specific story line,and if you want there to be angst,fluff,or angsty fluff</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1- Remy & Emile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remy is good at taking care of the others at night if they can’t sleep. He almost always know when one of them is still awake,so what does he do when he finds an overworked emile at his desk on the verge of tears?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m a sucker for CG!Remy- fight me-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remy was probably the best at taking care of the others when they had a rough night sleep. He could almost always tell when someone was still awake at night,and would almost always be there to help them,big or small.</p><p>He was doing his nightly checks on everyone. Someone was still awake and he couldn’t figure out who,so he was going to everyone’s room and checking on them. Logan was in bed asleep,so was patton,Virgil,Roman,and even Remus and Janus. Just him and Emile still awake. </p><p>Now it wasn’t not normal for Remy to still be awake at 3 am,but Emile? Normally he’d be in bed by 9:30,but this was what,almost 6 hours late for him.</p><p>Remy slumped his way to the theripist’ room. Where he wasn’t. </p><p>‘The heck? Where is he?’</p><p>He continued looking around till he found Emile in his office,half asleep,and typing away at his laptop. Remy frowned and sat infront of him</p><p> “y’know it’s almost 3 am,babes.”</p><p>“Mh I’m busy..almost..done..”</p><p>Remy?was not happy with that answer. He shut emiles laptop off,set it aside,and picked him up.</p><p>“Remy.. i was almost done..”</p><p>“Uh Huh,sure you were. C’mon,it’s time for bed.”</p><p>Soon,Emile was re-dressed,laid in bed,and cuddled with Remy.</p><p>“Goodnight em”</p><p>“Night..”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>Sorry it was short,I’m talking to my girlfriend and I’m lazy-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edit:I I realize I named this with Logan- sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Phone Incedent[Pat,Virge,Lo,Ro,Nico,Thomas](First ending)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hhhh nah you don’t get a summary cause even IDFK what this is turning into</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Littles &amp; ages<br/>———————<br/>Virgil - 2<br/>Patton - 4<br/>Roman - 5<br/>Logan - 9</p><p>Caregivers<br/>—————<br/>Nico<br/>Thomas<br/>————<br/>Nicknames(not just by cgs,but also by littles)<br/>—————<br/>Virgil - Baby bat,Virge,spiderling,Storm cloud<br/>Patton -  cookie,Puppy,Patty-cake,Sweetie<br/>Roman - Prince,My Little Prince,Ro-ro,Dream<br/>Logan - Star,Lo,Stella,Commet,Moon<br/>Thomas - Dada(Virgil),Daddy(Ro and Pat),Papa/Thomy(Logan)<br/>Nico - NiNi(all),Da(Virgil),Nino(yes it’s nino,Pat),Rey(it means king in Spanish,Roman),Pa(Logan)</p><p>This is my first time writing Thomas or nico so it might not be like they actually are-</p><p> </p><p>Also I’m jsut realizing before I post this that nico shouldn’t be able to see them but- shhhh- don’t ruin the ✨experience ✨ also some spelling arrows here and there cause I’m too lazy to fix my keyboard into English instead of Spanish <br/>————<br/>AU?:Human/Roomate AU<br/>———— </p><p>Warnings:panick attacks,crying,self depreciation,lots of angst,terrible writing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Thomas was surprised was an understatement.</p><p>Picture this:thomas came home with nico and find that the sides were all regressed. Each to diffrent ages. And besides that,some were crying.</p><p>Virgil was crying by the tv,pat trying to calm him down, roman was playing on his phone and threw it at Virgil,and Logan was panicking,trying to figure out what to do. He had tried getting big,but that made him drop from 12 to 9. He felt terrible. He just wanted to help,but felt like he was making things worse. So he did the only thing he could think of.</p><p> </p><p>Cry.</p><p> </p><p>In a split second,Ni (calling him Ni bc it’s shorted and I’m lazy(plus it sounds cute))was beside Logan,and Thomas was by Pat and Virge.</p><p>“Hey Buddy,what’s wrong?whyre you crying?”</p><p>“I-I wanted t-to help b-but I can’t s-stop crying a-and making things worse..!”</p><p>Ni looked to Thomas for advice,who mouthed that they should go to another room. He nodded and ushered Logan upstairs to his room.</p><p>Now it was thomas’ turn to figure out what was wrong. </p><p>“Hey virge.what’s wrong?”</p><p>Virgil,being too little to talk,jsut pointed at Roman and rubbed his eyes as he leaned on pat. </p><p>“Ro hitted him”</p><p>“I did not!”</p><p>“So what happened then,Roman?”</p><p>He fidgeted a bit and shifted his gaze down “was playin a game an threw m phone at virge..”</p><p>Thomas sighed a little “say sorry,then you’re in timeout for 10 minutes.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“Now.”</p><p>Thomas hated being strict with them. Normally everyone were angels(aside from ro,who was occasionally bratty). He didn’t like putting them in timeout,or punishing them in anyway. Seeing them cry made him feel worse(aside from the fact that they’re apart of him but hey let’s say this is a Human AU) so,Begrudgingly,Roman sputtered out an “I’m sorry Virge” and stood in a corner of the living room. Virgil had calmed down a touch by now,and was clinging onto Thomas. Patton mumbled something along the lines of “I’ll get snacks” and hopped to his feet,scurrying off to the kitchen when he realized something. He didn’t remember  where they were.he had hid them earlier to stop Roman from wanting one before lunch, but he couldn’t remember  where. A little bit anoyed,he stomped his foot and went back out to find Thomas sitting with Virgil on the couch,and Roman still in the corner. </p><p>“Daddy!”</p><p>“Yes patty-cake?”</p><p>“Can’ find tookies!”</p><p>“Where’d you put them?”</p><p>“If I knew I woulda got dem!”</p><p>“Okay,you don’t need to yell,cookie.”</p><p>Patton huffed at that,but Thomas got up,maneuvered Virgil onto his hip,and went to the kitchen with Pat. Soon enough they located the cookies(they were on the fridge) and everyone sat on the couch.</p><p>“Come here,Prince,you can come out of the corner.”<br/>Roman didn’t budge,he just sniffed. Thomas set a now asleep Virgil on the couch and went over to him.</p><p>“Ro?you okay buddy?”</p><p>“Am bad..hurt Virge..”</p><p>“It’s okay now,buddy. You said sorry,and Virge is asleep now. Come on the couch and have a cookie,okay?” He gently nudged him and held his hand (ha,alliteration-)out for the little to take. He paused before taking his hand.</p><p>“Okay daddy..”</p><p>“Hey,” he put a hand on romans cheek “I’m not upset with you,okay?you said sorry,and I believe you were sincere about it. You’re not in trouble,okay?”</p><p>“Uh Huh..”</p><p>“I promise. Now c’mon,we’ll watch a movie before dinner,okay?”</p><p>Romans eyes lit up a bit and he looked at Thomas </p><p>“Can watch Disney??”</p><p>He smiled a little “if the others are okay with it,okay?”</p><p>180 mood changed,and Roman was bouncing up and down on his way to the couch. Thomas smiled and shook his head,sitting with them aswell.</p><p> </p><p>-First Ending/Part One-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Phone Incedent[Pat,Virge,Lo,Ro,Thomas,Nico](Second ending)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Littles &amp; ages<br/>———————<br/>Virgil - 2<br/>Patton - 4<br/>Roman - 5<br/>Logan - 9</p><p>Caregivers<br/>—————<br/>Nico<br/>Thomas<br/>————<br/>Nicknames(not just by cgs,but also by littles)<br/>—————<br/>Virgil - Baby bat,Virge,spiderling,Storm cloud<br/>Patton - cookie,Puppy,Patty-cake,Sweetie<br/>Roman - Prince,My Little Prince,Ro-ro,Dream<br/>Logan - Star,Lo,Stella,comet,Moon<br/>Thomas - Dada(Virgil),Daddy(Ro and Pat),Papa/Thomy(Logan)<br/>Nico - NiNi(all),Da(Virgil),Nino(yes it’s nino,Pat),Rey(it means king in Spanish,Roman),Pa(Logan)</p><p>This is my first time writing Thomas or nico so it might not be like they actually are-</p><p> </p><p>Also I’m jsut realizing before I post this that nico shouldn’t be able to see them but- shhhh- don’t ruin the ✨experience ✨ also some spelling arrows here and there cause I’m too lazy to fix my keyboard into English instead of Spanish<br/>————<br/>AU?:Human/Roomate AU<br/>————</p><p>Warnings:panick attacks,crying,self depreciation,lots of angst,terrible writing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_Star Chapter_</p><p>“Hey Buddy,what’s wrong?whyre you crying?”</p><p>“I-I wanted t-to help b-but I can’t s-stop crying a-and making things worse..!”</p><p>Ni looked to Thomas for advice,who mouthed that they should go to another room. He nodded and ushered Logan upstairs to his room. He was set on his bed as Ni worked to find out what was wrong.adjusting his glasses,Logan explained what was wrong.</p><p>“I-I wanted t help Virge b-because ro hurt him b-but pat got to h-him first and r-Ro said I couldn’t help b-because my feelings w-weren’t right a-and..I don’t like f-feeling aimless b-becuse I couldn’t d-do what needed to be done”</p><p>He must’ve been wavering between headspaces,because little Logan wouldn't use “ aimless” to describe feeling useless. He would’ve said he felt like he wasn’t helping. Either that,or he was getting younger. Nico nodded to his sentance,letting him continue if needed. He didn’t.</p><p>“Alright Star,how about we get you changed out of these clothes and clean your glasses up”</p><p>He nodded a bit “i-I’d like that..”<br/>
It was only 3 minutes,but it felt like ages that Nico was looking for Logan’s Unicorn Onesie.</p><p>“Did find it..?”</p><p>“I’m still looking,Stella. Give me a minute,okay?then we’ll get you dressed.”</p><p>Logan nodded even though he couldn’t see him. He hated this. This feeling of aimlessness,this feeling of having to depend on someone else.he didn’t like it. He felt like he wasn’t supposed to be here. Maybe if he had just moved away for work he wouldn’t  have to deal with this feeling. This feeling...<br/>
His thoughts were cut off as Nico snapped a few fingers infront of him<br/>
“Comet I found your onesie”</p><p>He blinked a bit and the onesie was laid in his lap.</p><p>“Do you need help?or are you old enough to get in and out?”</p><p>He swallowed hard and had to think. He was 7,maybe 8. Just old enough to be able to get dressed.<br/>
“I can do it ni..”</p><p>Ni nodded and turned around and faced the wall while Logan got out of his “big clothes” and into his onesie,feeling the fabric as it guided along his chest. Once he was done and mumbled a “I’m good” Nico turned around and sat him back down,taking his glasses and cleaning them before resting them on his face again.</p><p>“There we go,all clean!” He smiled,and Logan slightly smiled back. “Why don’t we read a book,sound good?”</p><p>Oh boy,Nico was good at this. Logan love reading books. Story books and graphic novels,or books about space were his favorite. He nodded eagerly and reached up to him,realizing he felt smaller,and required more attention,thus wanting to be picked up and held. Now,Logan was the tallest of all of them,but he weighed the less. Ni had to think a bit before carefully picking Lo up. Said boy held onto him and hid his face by Nico’s collarbone. Nico sat them on the bed and grabbed a book,reading it until slowly,Logan fell asleep.</p><p>“Goodnight Star,sweet dreams”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I was writing the part where Nico picks Logan up all I could think of was<br/>“Nico Nico ni”and I started dying in my chair- that wasn’t intentional but it’s gonna be a meme on my profile from now on I’m-</p><p>ALSO THE ENDING WAS SO CUTE I LOVE IT-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Phone Incident(Last Part)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Littles &amp; ages<br/>———————<br/>Virgil - 2<br/>Patton - 4<br/>Roman - 5<br/>Logan - 9</p><p>Caregivers<br/>—————<br/>Nico<br/>Thomas<br/>————<br/>Nicknames(not just by cgs,but also by littles)<br/>—————<br/>Virgil - Baby bat,Virge,spiderling,Storm cloud<br/>Patton - cookie,Puppy,Patty-cake,Sweetie<br/>Roman - Prince,My Little Prince,Ro-ro,Dream<br/>Logan - Star,Lo,Stella,comet,Moon<br/>Thomas - Dada(Virgil),Daddy(Ro and Pat),Papa/Thomy(Logan)<br/>Nico - NiNi(all),Da(Virgil),Nino(yes it’s nino,Pat),Rey(it means king in Spanish,Roman),Pa(Logan)</p><p>This is my first time writing Thomas or nico so it might not be like they actually are-</p><p> </p><p>Also I’m jsut realizing before I post this that nico shouldn’t be able to see them but- shhhh- don’t ruin the ✨experience ✨ also some spelling errors here and there cause I’m too lazy to fix my keyboard into English instead of Spanish<br/>————<br/>AU?:Human/Roomate AU<br/>————</p><p>Warnings:terrible writing,F l u f f</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As logans eyes drifted shut,Patton fell asleep against an already asleep Roman. Thomas shifted carefully and picked Virge up before going upstairs and setting him in his bed,pulling the blankets over him,shutting the lights off,and turning on the night light. He repeated this for the other two,then ran into Nico. They both looked at eachother with a smile before going downstairs and working on dinner.</p><p>————————————</p><p>It was an hour before Virgil woke up, an hour and a half when Lo and Pat woke up,And two hours when Ro woke up.<br/>Vi(Virgil)tugged his blanket over his shoulder and made his way down the stairs. Thomas was setting the table,and no pico was making something for dinner. He went to Thomas and reached for him,who gladly picked him up. He weighed only a couple pounds more than Logan did,so it was easy to pick them up.</p><p>“Hey Baby Bat. How’d you sleep?”</p><p>He rubbed his eyes and put his head down,yawning. Thomas smiled a little.</p><p>“Still tired,huh?</p><p>Vi nodded a bit and held onto his CareGiver. Next one down the stairs was Logan,who quickly shuffled to cling onto Nico. Nico jsut pet his head and let him stay there. Then pat and Ro came downstairs,Ro holding pat by the hand and sitting on the couch to watch whatever was still on. Everyone ate dinner,took showers/baths,did their night routine,then they watched Princess and The Frog.</p><p>“Dada?Nini?”</p><p>“Yes Virge?”</p><p>“We dove yous”</p><p>Thomas and Nico smiled,and Virgil drifted off into a dreamless sleep,followed by the others,one by one,into their own dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Carefull With Me I’m Sensitive(Vent)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little(s)&amp; age(s)<br/>———————<br/>Space - 4<br/>—————<br/>Caregiver(s)<br/>————<br/>Charlie<br/>Mae<br/>————<br/>Nicknames(not just by cg(s)but also by little(s)<br/>—————<br/>Space - Princess,Nugget,Darling<br/>Mae - Mumma,Mommy<br/>Charlie - Nuna<br/>——————————<br/>Other Notes<br/>——————<br/>This is basically a vent post but based off of Ashikko’s song Cry(amazing.listen to it.-) I’m space(duh,and Charlie and Mae/Aarilyn are my Lover and Girlfriend,who are also my caregivers. They’re in this a lot. Speaking in third person sometimes,sometimes jsut written as a diary bc thats technically what this is. Yes I’m aware that Mose of the oneshots in this book are angsty,the reason for that is because I experience more Impure Regression than happy and fluffy regression. It’s what I know best<br/>——————<br/>Warnings<br/>—————<br/>⚠️⚠️Self Harm Mentions/Attempts,Crying,Little in distress,PTSD,R/pe Mention,Technically not Sanders Sides,but is mentioned,<br/>———<br/>AU(s)?<br/>———- <br/>N/A</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s normal,right?</p><p>not wanting anything more than to stay in the presence of someone you hold dear and close to your heart?</p><p>to not want anything happen to them</p><p>to not want them to be with anyone else</p><p>this was normal...</p><p>it was.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t make them feel any better knowing this,though.<br/><br/></p><p>they felt clingy.</p><p>they felt like if they had to vent to Charlie or Aarilyn</p><p>then they’d ruin whatever they had for progress</p><p>they were finally getting better!</p><p>just had to hold it all in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>repression can be bad.</p><p>emotinal repression,</p><p>romantic repression,</p><p>Intrusive thoughts Repression,</p><p>And especially mental health repression.</p><p> </p><p>going to the unit helped,but they felt like they failed Mae and Char.</p><p>they said they were getting better.</p><p>and they were!</p><p>even though what they were doing wasn’t exactly healthy,they were happier than they’d ever been since the <em>incident </em>with a certain Mark. </p><p>They still felt horribly dirty and uncomfortable whenever he was brought up.</p><p>no mater how many showers they took,they still felt his touch.</p><p> </p><p>and it was not a good one.</p><p> </p><p>even when they were little,she felt horrible and like someone would do somehting.</p><p>which led to them asking questions to her caregivers for constant reassurance.</p><p>She need to know they loved her</p><p>that they wouldn’t leave her</p><p>that they would protect and take care of her</p><p> </p><p>and no mater how much reassurance she got</p><p>there was always that nagging feeling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>she hated feeling little at bad times with them</p><p>she couldn’t help it</p><p>she couldn’t help but want their attention</p><p>she couldn’t help but want their love</p><p>but she also couldn’t help wanting to hurt herself because of this.</p><p>she <em>shouldn’t </em>be this clingy.</p><p>hell,Nither of the relationships have made it to one year yet.</p><p>sure,it was a month before Aarilyn and her had their one year,and exactly 10 months before her and Charlie’s one year,but it was a long time either way</p><p>she still shouldn’t be this clingy</p><p>this desperate </p><p>this desperate need for love</p><p>this desperate Need for attention</p><p>this desperate need for something,<em>anything</em>,to fill this feeling.</p><p> </p><p>self harm</p><p>Venting</p><p>Crisis units</p><p>Fights</p><p>Blank mind</p><p>suffocation</p><p> </p><p>so many things</p><p>so many solutions</p><p>that never work <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>they jsut wanted to feel something that wasn’t extreme</p><p>and it sucked.</p><p>they were stuck like this</p><p> </p><p>because They  refused to explain to Their lovers why they were suicidal </p><p>aside from the fact that it jsut happened sometimes</p><p>and that their family was homophobic and transphobic,and openly rude to her</p><p> </p><p>it sucked</p><p>she hated it</p><p> </p><p>one day,he’d escape to somewhere better</p><p>somewhere where he’d feel open to be himself</p><p>somewhere judge free</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>too bad that place doesn’t exist..</p><p> </p><p>oh well</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Remus & Janus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings:angst. Lots of angst. Didn’t mean to but whoops-<br/>————<br/>Little(s)<br/>————<br/>Remus - 2-5<br/>————<br/>Caregiver(s)<br/>————<br/>Janus (mama)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can’t blame him.</p><p>remus was jsut hyper in general!</p><p>so when Jan walked in and re was asleep,curled up on the floor in nothing but one of janus’ old shirts,pacifier dangling loosely from his lips,and a spider plushie stuck between his arms,Jan couldn’t help but smile. He hadn’t been this calm since the split. And <em>never </em>takes naps when small. Heck,most of the time he never uses any stim toys or any little gear. Jsut insists that he doesn’t need them. Especially paci’s. Even when Janus was a thing him,he never openly used the paci’s he was gifted. So seeing him using the paci Janus spent hours making? It make him happy. He liked seeing Remus s this vulnerable and happy. Sure,he <em>seemed </em>happy,but it was all an act.</p><p>a staged preformence</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it was maybe noon when remus woke up. He stumbled to his feet and imedietly locked eyes with Janus.</p><p>”re I-“</p><p>”<b>shut up.”</b></p><p>Jan paused,taken aback. Remus had never yelled at him,ever.</p><p>”Remus..”</p><p>”you..you don’t just get to..<em>leave </em>me here and then show up one day as if nothing happened!”</p><p>“Re please-“</p><p>”<em>no!</em> You just- you said you wouldn’t!..you..you said you wouldn’t leave me..!” By now,tears were going down both their cheeks as Remus slowly came out of his headspace. Coming out early always sucked and made him upset,so everything said was empizozed.</p><p>”Remus..”</p><p>re rubbed at his eyes a bit </p><p>“you..you said you wouldn’t leave me..” he sniffed a bit and Jan held his arms out,remus quickly moving into them.</p><p>”I know re,I know I said I wouldn’t leave you. I know I said I would be right back..I’m sorry I left you here by yourself Bubba..”</p><p>re normally would’ve melted at the nickname,but he was too upset. Words hurt right now. He just wanted Janus to hold him,tell him he’s sorry,and for them to cuddle while watching some cheesy old horror movie. He wanted that to happen. And Jan knew that he wanted it. So he did. He counjoured all sorts of blankets and snacks,and set them on the couch,turning a movie on,and getting Remus some Cherry Coolaid in a Dinosoaur Sippy cup.</p><p>”everything’s okay now,re”</p><p>he relaxed</p><p> </p><p>”Mama’s here..”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh I didn’t mean for this to be angsty I’m sorry-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Requested!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: yelling/fighting</p><p>Ty for who requested this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the situation last time,remus didn’t want to leave janus’ side when he was little. Once he went big again,he walked away without a word. This was day three of him regressing,and Jan could feel the tug that told him he was being summoned. He tried to keep remus entertained and promised he would be back,but remus wouldn’t let him put him down. He was going to leave again!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan sighed “remus honey mama needs to do some work. You can’t come with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-Buh I wanna!you promisd you wouldn’ leave me ‘gain!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed remus’ back a bit,trying to urge him off with little to no success.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,fine. You can come with me but you have to stay quiet and behave,okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded a bit and clung onto him happily. Jan sunk out with him to the living room,popping up beside roman(ironic). Immediately,remus felt everyone’s eyes on him. He could tell it was uneasy,and that they were arguing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus looked up from Janus’ shoulder as he was moved to his back by some of his other arms. Jan crossed his two front “original” arms and looked between everyone. Thomas was looking between all of them as well,not used to seeing all his sides together.Patton was looking down,Logan was just standing like he normally would,Virgil was more anxious than normal,and Roman was sulking on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s.going.on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thomas has some plans tonight but Roman,Paton and Virgil cannot decide on what he’s to do first. He’s complaining that his thoughts are “all over the place” and that they don’t make sense anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan glanced back at remus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does this have to do with me?couldn't you just do your normal bickering amongst yourselves?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We tried that,and that resulted in thomas’ anxiety getting worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we jsut sleep on it for tonight logan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t figuratively “sleep on it” Thomas,you have these plans starting at 9:30 tomorow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he can jsut sleep till 8 and have an hour to decide his plans.  Now I </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span> this little talk but I have bigger things I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to worry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama m hungy..” re whined a little and tugged on jans shirt. Jan nodded a bit,but no one left yet. Thomas and the others stayed talking amongst themselves and Janus,eventually asking for remus’ oppimion. He didn’t know what to do. Mama said that this was an adult conversation and that it wasn’t for littlw boys like him. He paused and looked to jan for guidance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remus doesn’t care,”he started “he’s hungry. I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>to leave but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to.” Jan Rolled his eyes and sunk out with him again,setting,or attempting,to set him in the chair,only to be clung back onto </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh you’re gonna leave again..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’m not,love,I’m jsut gonna heat you up something to eat,okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus frowned but as quickly as he could,Jan heated up some spaghetti-o’s in a little bowl and set it infront of him wiht a spoon and a sippy cup of juice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There,enjoy honey”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled a little “thank you..” he paused “mama?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes dearest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I love you..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan smiled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The one that got away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings:death- upside down letters,implied suicide</p><p>This is basically N extended chapter of My remus story but I’m lazy and don’t feel like making this into a chapter for it jsut yet_</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Summer after high school when we first met We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead</p><p>
  <em>“Hi my names Patton!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Im..Roman”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re like a prince!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”you could..be my princess- sorry that-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”pat- pat we can’t my parents will-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”shhh they’re not here we’re fine”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos</p><p>
  <em>“Roman they look amazing! I didn’t know your brother could do tattoos!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”yeah..been doing it for a while”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof Talk about our future like we had a clue</p><p>
  <em>”I’m just not sure if I wanna go through with college”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”well,whatever you choose,I’ll be there”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”thanks pat..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”you’re welcome kiddo”</em>
</p><p>Never planned that one day I'd be losing you</p><p>“Hey pat you said it was-“ qlood on ʇɥǝ ɟlooɹ ɐnd ʍɐlls.dɐʇʇon dǝɐd on ʇɥǝ ɟlooɹ. “-urgent..Patton?” ɹoɯɐn dɹoddǝd ʇo ɥıs sıdǝ ɐnd ɟǝlʇ ɟoɹ ɐ dnlsǝ,ʇǝɐɹs ɟoɹɯınƃ ʍɥǝn ɥǝ dıdn’ʇ ɟınd onǝ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In another life</p><p>
  <em>”Patton..”</em>
</p><p>I would be your girl</p><p>
  <em>“Patton..!”</em>
</p><p>We'd keep all our promises</p><p>
  <em>“Patton please..!”</em>
</p><p>Be us against the world In another life</p><p>
  <em>“Patton you promised me..!”</em>
</p><p>I would make you stay</p><p>
  <em>“Please Patton pat please..!!”</em>
</p><p>So I don't have to say you were The one that got away</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘He’s gone’</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The one that got away</p><p>
  <em>“Patton...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>I was June and you were my Johnny Cash<br/>Never one without the other, we made a pact</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>“Mom Dad, this is my boyfriend,Roman”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>”nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs.Hart”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>”no need to be formal,sweetheart,call me Tina”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on (whoa)<br/><em>“I’ll see you one day,Pat..”</em></p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Someone said you had your tattoo removed<br/><em>“Yeah I herd that he got it removed before he died.”</em></p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>”he..what..?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Saw you downtown singing the blues<br/>It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>“He’s not there,ro”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>”but he’s..right there..you’re right..”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><br/>But in another life</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>I would be your girl</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>We'd keep all our promises</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Be us against the world</p>
  <p>In another life</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>I would make you stay</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>So I don't have to say you were<br/>The one that got away</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>The one that got away</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not technically AgeRe but I had the motivation to make this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Euphoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings:<br/>Fluff.<br/>Symp.Dark sides(if that’s a warning to you,then you might wanna leave)<br/>Spoilers for Flirting With Social Anxiety</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Virgil,Thomas,and Roman rose into the mindpalace,running through the last of the video,and Thomas leaving the mindpalace itself,virgils euphoria continued on. The purple eyeshadow growing a little more,followed by and eruption of giggles from him. <br/>Roman took in a good look at the little,being as it was rare to see him excited in little space. Roman was quick to check in with him,and asked if he was excited about Nico.Virgil nodded giddily to the question,stedyihg himself before continuing to jump in place and giggling. Soon he threw himself into his caregivers arms,clinging onto him as his giggle fit continued,showing no sign of stopping. Roman was fine with that. If it kept Virgil happy,that was good enough. Virgil was still very happy and excited when he was sat down for dinner with the other sides. Most of them(patton,Virgil wif he were big) having a bit of a hard time sitting with the dark sides,but soon coming to accept that they were there,and that they had a right to be there. Everyone was shocked to see Virgil so...Happy. Even Janus cracked a small smile when the euphoric boy skipped  into the room and sat at his seat,exchanging a series of hellos to the others.</p><p>Perfect way to end the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. PLEASE READ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys- so- firstly check out https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088305 It’s my lovers book,and secondly pleaseeee give me requests I’m so bored-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Requested❤️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*chokes on “I’m sick and wanna die”*</p><p>Request: Ok so like-</p><p>Angsty fluff (or mabye just fluff idk-)<br/>cg: Patton little: Remus</p><p>Remus is blurting out ideas, random gross facts, etc. he thinks he's annoying Patton so he quiets down and regresses after a bit. Patton notices and Remus tries to deny it but he gives in and just is a chaotic little for the rest of the night.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus was just,well,being remus. Babling his ideas out to Patton who was half heartedly listening. This went on for a while before remus felt like he was anoying him,and jsut went quiet. Pat was semi-grateful for the silence. It wasn’t until it was probably 15 minutes without remus talking that Patton got worried.</p><p>”Remus?”</p><p>re only glanced at him,cocking his head a bit to look at the other. Pat looked remorseful,and re could feel himself getting smaller. Had he upset Patton?he didn’t mean to. He just  didn’t want to annoy him. Remus looked down and fidgeted a bit. Was he in trouble?</p><p>”remus honey can you answer me?”</p><p>re shook his head a bit,mentaly cursing to himself when he felt pats gaze almost harden.same way he would use when remus was in trouble.</p><p>”baby Cmon you’re never this quiet”</p><p>”m not lil..” he mumbled </p><p>“are you sure?cause-“</p><p>”im not little..!”</p><p>pat and re paused at the same time,and remus just started bawling. Pats eyes widened a bit and he was quick to pull the boy close,softly shushing him and gently rocking. He kissed his head and rubbed his back.</p><p>”it’s okay honey,let it out. What’s bugging you?why’d you go quiet?”</p><p>“I-I buggin you a-an didin wanna...I-I sorry daddy...!”</p><p>Pat frowned a little</p><p>”honey you’re not bugging me. I love listening to your ideas,big or little. I’m sorry I made you feel this way sweetheart. Why don’t you tell me more of your ideas and we’ll have a snack and watch a movie. Sound good?”</p><p>remus nodded a little and let his thoughts jsut come out. Some gruesome or gorey,some more lighthearted or playful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>in the end,Patton ended up cuddling remus,The Little Mermaid on the TV,and remus having a half eaten cookie in his mouth. It wasn’t an ideal way to end the day, but it was perfect nevertheless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Age dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before y’all come at me,this is strictly platonic brotherly love okay?- no RemRom.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman didn’t understand. He felt little,he looked little,he had all his gear and his outfit on,but he still felt bigger. Not like,age wise,but more like his thoughts were still big. He frowned a bit and tucked his paci into his mouth before hurrying off to find his caregiver.</p><p>strolling up to his brothers room,he hesitated. What if somehting was wrong? What if remus didn’t want to watch him anymore? Before he could even knock,the door opened.</p><p>”hey prince. Feelin little?”</p><p>he paused a bit and slightly nodded “a bit...”</p><p>”a bit?” Remus repeated</p><p>”broken...”he mumbled under his breath. Remus cocked his head a bit.</p><p>”wha’dya mean broken bubba?”</p><p>ro rubbed his eyes and reached for his brother,making no sound,not even when he practically flew into remus’ arms. After a long time of Roman explaining  what was going on(occasionally getting distracted and having to backtrack,but Remus didn’t mind) re paused to think. <br/>“Well,maybe it’s dreaming”</p><p>Ro looked up at him from their current cuddle position. He didn’t think about that. It made sense,it all lined up. He smiled a bit.</p><p> </p><p>and pretty soon,he started accepting himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Janus Knows (Pt one)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janus alway thought about the little things about the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Patton was a bit chubby,but not too much,it was cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way logan was a bit taller than the others and had a stronger stance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman having eyes that were darker,and more red than the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And virgil?virgil had freckles everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did he know these things?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was for him to know,and the others to find out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>✨🐸🤍💙🍪🍪🧃✨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On an average day? Pat would be happy and pepper and running around making sure all the sides slept well while he makes breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not an average day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First he tripped up the stairs,then the sides each either threw him out of the room,explained they didn’t want him there,or said they were too busy to come down. Then he fell down the stairs and bruised his knee a bit. Then he burnt the eggs and a few other things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt awful.and looked like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was extremely anxious,and sad. He jsut wanted everyone to have a good day and to eat breakfast with them,but he felt horrible and thought everything going on was his fault. What was the worst thing that could happen if he didn’t eat for the day?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt eyes on him and turned to Janus  jsut as he went to discard the burnt eggs. He jumped a bit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh hey kiddo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patton are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pattons smile dropped jsut a bit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>𝙉𝙤 𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfectly fine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus was the one to frowned,and held his arms open for the moral trait to move into,surprised when he was hesitent,but eventually did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be honest with me,honeybee” pat melted at the nickname “are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton just broke down and started sobbing,explaining his day to janus,who was already setting the fatherly figure on the counter and working on getting actual food set up for him. As he went on,janus listened and left the food in the microwave for now. He picked Patton back up and went to his(janus’) room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds so rough,honey. How about we get you in something else and fix up your knee?”</span>
</p><p>Pat nodded. All he wanted and needed right now was Janus.<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Drabble things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh i see, you come back cause you want something” remus turn to face him<br/>“I wanna see!!”<br/>“You gonna run away from me then?”<br/>He shook his head no<br/>“Ok then, but both of you are getting timeout later”<br/>Logan frowned “wha I do..?”<br/>“Yesterday you ran away and jan just ran away so your both getting time out… but ill let you play for a bit before i do that”</p><p>Ew</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. More Drabble things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all ty all for the hits and kudos!(someone I look up to and actually joined this site bc of their one shots gave me kudos and I internally died so tysm!)</p><p>Second of all this was based on a rp I did a long time ago with a good friend of mine so the format will change here and there</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’s wrong kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sai’ go ‘way..!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Okay Vee…. But when your ready, we are right here ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned a bit and unlocked the door,peeking out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heya Vee, are ya ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fr whats..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned but nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Ok! Who do you want to talk to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed to pat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright kiddo!” he turned around to the others “is it ok if you guys leave? An vee kiddo, can i come into you room?”</span>
</p><p><span>Hhhh my characters leave and v slightly opened the door<br/></span>patton smiled brightly and walked in “So what’s up kiddo?”</p><p>
  <span>He fidgeted and looked down “nn s stupid..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton tilted his head “What’s stupid? Your problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh buddy. Your problem isn’t stupid! I can swear on that”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buh..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he frowned and looked down,fidgeting</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Kiddo? Do you wanna talk later instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N know..wanna now buh..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ok then, do you wanna cuddle when you tell me tho?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He nodded a bit”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok kiddo come on” he holds out his arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed into his arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P atton moves to the bed and sits down, leaning against the headboard “You ready? Take as much time as you need kiddo”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he shifted a bit and mumbled his answer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiddo can you speak up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dust don’ like bein Lil cause..s wrongs”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh kiddo… Its not wrong to be little. Its completely healthy for you! Is that what was on your mind? Or is there more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged a bit “lil mores..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little mores?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N mean is a bit mores”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.. What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “dust feel like..”he paused and hid His face </span>
</p><p>patton ran his fingers through virgils hair “You feel like?”</p><p>
  <span>He relaxed a bit “likes dust watchin me cause pitty..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiddo no one is watching you out of pity.. We do it cause we like hanging out with you! And you deserve all the things in the world”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he frowned a little “Buh..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “But?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he jsut put his head down</span>
</p><p>” Kiddo please talk to me…”</p><p>
  <span>he frowned and tightened his grip a bit before starting to cry</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Awee kiddo...” he started to rock Virgil in his arms,humming a little</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he hiccuped and mumbled a sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“kiddo don;t be sorry.. You are vey vulnerable right now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> v rubbed his eyes and hid his face “b-Buh”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But? But what kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dust..”he sniffed a bit and mumbled a sorry again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiddo please dont be sorry… There is no reason for you to be sorry ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded a bit “oki..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok” Patton smile “Are you read to tell me what else is wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused a little “I don’ remeber..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ok kiddo! How about we do something else! Do you have any ideas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his eyes a little “cuddle..?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Trans Logan 👉🏼👈🏼 PT 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings?: Trans Logan(FTM), somewhat U!Sides (not transphobic,they jsut say stuff without thinking)but it’s unintentional cause he didn’t say anything,Logan being big dumb and wearing the wrong size binder</p><p>Not exactly AgeRe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan looked in the mirror. He felt bad. Dysphoric. It was hard today. He had agreed to wear the skirt for the photo shoot,and felt fine. A bit dysphoric,but fine. And now it was worse. He sighed and pulled his shirt down,turning his head as Patton knocked on the door.</p><p>”hey kiddo?you okay in there?we’re getting ready to film in a few minutes!”</p><p>logan bit his tounge and sighed “I’ll be right out Patton.” He slightly smiled as he heard Patton walk away. He sat down on his bed,looking down at his chest before realizing he couldn’t feel a part of it. He shrugged it off as it was jsut asleep from him sleeping on his chest,and adjusted his tie before going to the living room to film. He kept realizing over and over he couldn’t feel that spot,and eventually he started panicking. The others were on some topic of the LGBT,Virgil being tired he jsut mumbled something along the lines of “must suck to be trapped like that” and panic hit logan worse than ever before. His breath picked up,and that’s when he realized he couldn’t breathe either. Virge lifted his head up “Logan calm down I can hear you panicking from here”he mumbled. Lo didn’t answer. He was focusing on not passing out. Well,that’s exactly what happened. He passed out and fell into the arms off...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-to be continued-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Star Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is a happy-ish vent thing bc I finally worked the courage to(continue writing-) tell Charlie how I was feeling(like just little insecurities I had) and it cleared things up and made me feel so much better-</p><p> </p><p>Notes:</p><p>-not edited-<br/>Notes ab the chapter:</p><p>-Virgil and his Bf(you’ll find out who later in the chapter) are in an LDR (just to match the scene,but they get FT and stuff while I don’t so- LDR and lots of face timing and calls)<br/>-Logans an hour behind virgil(me and charlie are int he same time zone but it adds stuff to this so-)<br/>-Patton is Virgil dad in this but he’s barely mentioned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil felt so much better now that he had told his boyfriend (and caregiver) how he was feeling. All those little insecurities,thoughts,and worries finally caught up to him. Even worse,while he was half regressed. Talking with him had taken longer than he wanted,but it felt <em>so </em>good to let go. <br/><br/></p><p>flopping onto his bed and dragging his phone off the desk beside him. He opened it and scrolled through tumblr for a while,waiting for the enevitable call from his baby. It had been a hard day and He  wanted nothing more than to talk and check in with Virgil. The call eventually happened,exactly at 8:00. He accepted the call and propped the phone up on his stand and turned his camera on with a smile. It took a bit,but Virgil turned his camera on as well. Dressed in a pair of over-shorts with a long sleeved rainbow shirt.</p><p>”Hey baby!did you have a good day?”</p><p>virgil nodded “uh huh! Gotted your package tday!”</p><p>”you did?did you open it?”</p><p>”Nuh wanted t wait fr you!”</p><p>logan smiled and Virgil moved away from the camera,setting a medium sized box infront of him and opening it,digging out things individually wrapped. The first one was a purple sippy cup,and a clear bottle with little kitties on it. Virgils little gasp and squeal of excitement was enough to lift logans mood. The next one was a little box. He went to open it but Logan told him to save it for last. Virgil obeyed and opened the last one,which had a footed galaxy  onesie with stars and planets on it,and a snap crotch black  onesie with “Daddy’s Baby Boy” on the front. Again,the squeal from Virgil made Logan smile.</p><p>”why don’t you try them on for me then you can get ready for bed,okay?”</p><p>virgil huffed at the mention of bed but nodded, running to the bathroom and coming back in the last onesie he got, sitting infront of the camera to show Logan it with a big smile,Lo taking a screenshot.</p><p>”you look beautiful baby,try on your other one okay?”</p><p>and virgil did that,running off and coming back in that one. Lo smiled a bit more and suggested Virgil opened the little box. When he did,he was met with a hand written letter from him,and a black deco paci with galaxy themed charms and stones all over it(and the handle said “Is it now time?”)virgil smiled and put it in his mouth while he read the letter,the amount of focus didn’t last long on the tot’s face however,as he set the letter and his gifts aside to kick the boxes and wrapping paper off the bed,grabbing his phone and the sippy cup before hurting downstairs,rinsing it out,filling itt up with chocolate milk,and hurting back upstairs before Patton,his father, could see him. He sat back on the bed,turning the lights off,turning his night light and the little fairy lights that decorated his celing with stars.he got under the blankets and set the phone propped up beside him. <br/>“Story?</p><p>”alright baby,you can have a story” Logan smiled and grabbed the little story book they saved for bedtime and started reading. It was halfway done with the fifth page,and Virgil  was asleep. He whispered a “I love you baby,goodnight” before hanging up and heading to bed himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Not a chapter,new paci!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://www.pixilart.com/photo/oop-ef1879f32a4b040 <br/>we got a new paci- and it shows(most of) our systems name- (galactic system,duh but it wouldn’t fit on the shield so- yeah we got frustrated but-) but anyway I didn’t p l a n on sharing this info ab it but I suppose questions were bound to come as to why It said that. You won’t see/hear a l o t about my system because I don’t want to share it publicly on here,and only a few friends(and my lovers,my cousin,and my siblings) know because I trusted them(and bc anxiety was yelling that they would be upset and not trust me anymore because of the rep. D.I.D gets ab us being dangerous people and all that- but anyway- I’m jsut- happy-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nice creatwins fluff 👉🏼👈🏼</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Teething.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter what,it sucks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your gums hurt,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You've got a headache,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all you want to do is chew and sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well,remus was going through that right now. And on top of that,he had sharp teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he was not a happy camper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the moment,remus was in his bed,curled into a ball under a blanket and chewing on a paci. He knew he shouldn't be chewing on it because he could bite through,but it was one of those raspberry tethers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon,he felt a pop as the rubber of his tether broke and colapsed around his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up. Part of him knew to throw it away,but the other part didn't want to. That was his favorite tether. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears threatened his eyes as the curtain that split the creativity twins' room got thinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see,with the twins,the curtain between their rooms changes based on how they're feeling with eachother. So if it were a wall,nither of them wanted to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus hardly ever cries,so when roman saw the curtain become clear tool,he knew something was up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman got up and went over to the curtain,peeking in. His heart broke at the sight. Remus was curled into a ball,teether broke beside him,and chewing on a popsicle in an attempt to numb the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman moved the tool away and went over to his brother,sighing at the sight of him crying over the pacifier he popped moments before. Roman sat beside him and Remus clung onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey..re what's wrong!whyre you crying?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pointed to his teeth,and it clicked for Roman. He nodded and picked him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awh your teeth hurt,huh? How about you let bubby take care of you for the night so your teeth feel better,hm?" He said,getting remus set up in a green onesie and white sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next step was to calm him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman brought Remus downstairs and to the kitchen and got a popsicle in a cup because remus bites them and if he just had the popsicle,he'd bite through the plastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman cut the top off and put the popsicle and put in in the cup,breaking it into peices with a spoon and handing it to remus,who gladly ate it to sooth his gum pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few hours were Roman giving remus a bath,and getting him to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say,remus was incredibly embarrassed when he woke up and the curtain wasn't there,</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To say logan was stressed was an understatement. He was extremely anxious and sensitive. He felt foggy almost. And everything seemed so big to him more than it would. He thought nothing of it and jsut decided to get dressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn't working either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally he would just get in a tank top and sweatpants to go to bed. But this time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in space pajamas he had in the back of the closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he was watching some cartoon the tv was on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was coloring and drinking juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Well,now he was on the floor throwing a fit to patton,who was on the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Logan please let me in.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nuh!don' wanna!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not..?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You meanie and don' need your help!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some rustling behind the door and soon the door opened. Curse Virgil and his lock picking skills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton came in and sat infront of the pouting Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon kiddo talk to me.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sentance set logan off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in The next ten minutes,his covers were off the bed,clothes out of the dresser,papers on the floor,books off the shelf's,jsut genuinely having a fit over this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton had enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully hugged logan from behind "cmon kiddo just relax for me.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Logan did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaning into pattons touch as he was set on the bed and cuddled,Patton carefully stroking his hair and humming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he remembered was the light being shut off as he fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO</p><p>HOW'D(caps sorry-) you guys like me writing as the misfits instead of the main sides?- I liked it(mainly bc I want to be able to do this) but hey- like- I have requests I'm REALLY trying to get done. But give me like,Drabble ideas for the missfits(which are Gibby,Bon and missy) y e-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Little!: Bon. They're two. (Little one,runway star, star)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caregiver: Missalissy ((or missy)) (momma,mummy,mi)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was currently 11 pm. Bon woke up with their hair a mess. Somehting must have happened. They dropped her paci,they lost their stuffie,they were small,</span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened to make them wake up small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got out of bed,grabbing their stuffed bunny and slipping their black paci into their mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way to their momma's room,paci bobbing between their lips as they pushed the door open,the hallway light pouring into the room as bon's tears became worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light went into Missy's eyes,waking her up. She frowned and sat up,looking at the sight before her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bon was standing in the doorway,black shirt loosely hanging on their small yet curvy frame,covering up the space onesie they had on, pacifier clip hooked to the side of their sports bra,connecting to the paci in their mouth. They had their bunny in hand,using it as a tissue and to wipe their tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Star what's wrong?.." missy started,holding her arms out for the younger to climb into,which they did,sliding into their caregivers arms and clinging on while rubbing their tired and wet eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bon didn't reply,just sat sniffling and crying into missys arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about this,little one; I'll get you a baba of milk,we'll watch The Magic Schoolbus,and cuddle till you fall asleep. Sound good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bon nodded a bit and held on as missy stood,her night gown dropping to her knees as they walked down to the kitchen. Nither were suppriesd to see Virgil or Remus down there. Those two are practically nocturnal. Nither Remus nor Virgil were suppriesd to see missy dig into the supplies drawer and pull out a bottle and start heating up milk. Regression was more common in the house than you'd think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Soon,missy put the bottle of milk into the microwave for 5 seconds,stopping it at 1 for the sake of Bon's ears and everyone asleep. Missy slipped the nub into bons mouth as they went back upstairs,and Bon happily drank. Well,sadly drank,but was eager to drink none the less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missy sat on the bed,shifting Bon to her hip as they sat while grabbing the remote and switching it onto Netflix. Mi pulled the covers up over Bon and herself, adjusting them to be lying down but still be able to see the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took one bottle of milk, and three episodes to put Bon back to sleep. And once they were,missy smiled and kissed their head,setting the bottle on the side table,shutting the tv off,and pulling the blankets up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night my little runway star.."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Little Bratty Baby pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need advice on how to tell my girlfriend I want a break plz help-(no it’s not Blanket_Stealler(?) it’s Mae)</p><p>Edit:I’m so done with this day I’m so so so done. Great I’m cyring now I’m so done.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well maybe you shouldn’t be a little bratty baby”</p><p>”I’m not being a bratty baby!”</p><p>”uh huh,sure,you throwing a tantrum because Virge wasn’t paying attention to the show he <em>said </em>he wasn’t interested int” Logan said,raising an eyebrow at how Roman reacted. He huffed a bit.</p><p>”he <em>said </em>he’d watch it with me!” Roman whined a little,shifting on his feet and tugging on his costume. He didn’t like arguing. He didn’t like Logan calling him a brat. He wanted to leave. He had to.</p><p> </p><p>he had to go pee.</p><p> </p><p>He whined more as Logan continued his little lecture. He should’ve listened to him when he was told to go before they watched the show,and to have some form of protection. The more he whined,the more he moved around,catching lo’s attention. If he did know what was going on,he didn’t say anything,and jsut continued lecturing him. Ro’s eyes filled with tears,and he mumbled a very quiet and soft “daddy...”. Logan stopped talking.</p><p>”what’s up ro?”</p><p>He stayed quiet,but his flushed face and movements were enough for Logan to scoop the boy up and bring him to the bathroom. He helped him go,and washed his hands. Ro thought he was gonna be put down,but Lo brought him to the little room,and set the boy  on the changing table before getting him undressed. </p><p>Roman whined “dadddy nnooo...!I don’ need diap!”</p><p>“Well,if you almost have an accident infront of me and don’t say anything,I think it won’t hurt to have protection.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow lots of reads</p><p>Anyway my therapist wants me to get a support/service animal/dog bc ptsd is kicking my butt and dissociation happens for no reason and no one comes to front-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The longer you stay awake,love,the longer you have to wait”</p><p>”well I want it to be a long wait”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>